heavenly_and_infernal_fightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the second oldest archangel as well as the second creation of God, the current ruler of Hell, the favorite angel of God as well as the archistratege of his army, before the rebellion, he ruled the Cherubims. Biography Birth Lucifer is the second creation of God and the second archangel, he is the leader of the angels, he was created by God to be his successor . Primordial War He fight against Chaos and wins, Chaos corrupt him with an energy blast when Lucifer try to save Michael . The Rebellion In all Heaven, Lucifer was the first to don't bow before humans . Michael leads the angels against Lucifer and wins against him . God leaves after the rebellion leaving Michael reign . Lucifer falls and is thrown to Hell . Reign in Hell Lucifer rules in Hell and dethrones the Archdemons, he is called Satan or The Devil despite the fact they are three separate entities (Satan is an Elder Darkness and The Devil is a Primordial Entity) . The Future Apocalypse Michael will have to fight Lucifer during the apocalypse and kill the fallen archangel . Personnality Lucifer is ruthless and strict, he loves his siblings deeply and, he is extremelly proud, he can be extremelly crual, he hates humans and sees them as nothing but roaches even calling them pathetic insects, he is also very manipulative . He always keep his promises and try to pay his debts the best he can, he also try to never kill innocents, he considers the angels sinless and try to kill the less possible amount of them . Powers and Abilities Powers * Middle-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Lucifer is the second Archangel and is the most powerfull of the angels, is only equaled by his fellow Archangels and surpassed by the Primordial Entities . ** Angel Physiology : Lucifer is an Angel because he is the second one . *** Archangel Physiology : Lucifer is the second Archangel . **** Super Strength : Lucifer is almost unsurpassed in raw power, he is, in fact, only equaled by the other Archangels and exceeded by the Primordial Entities . **** Smiting : Lucifer has the power to kill demons and even angels by touching them, a glowing light will make glow the touched and he will die . **** Super Speed : He can move very fast . **** Super Stamina : He needn't breath, drink or eat **** Immortality : He can live for an infinite amount of years . **** Immunity : He is immune to diseases, to Angel Blades, to all bladed-weapons, to the All-Killing Knife and to Angel Swords . ** Magic : He can use white and black magic . ** Pyrokinesis : He can generate, manipulate and shape all kinds of fire but he shows a clear preference for holy-fire or hell-fire . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Entities : The First Beings can kill him . * Archangel-Level Beings : He is equaled by them and two Archangel-Level Beings working together can kill him easily . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : The First Weapons can kill him . * Archangelic Weapons : His own weapon as well as his brothers' weapons can kill Lucifer . Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Fallen Angels